The Only Thing I'll Ever Need
by AkaiitE
Summary: Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki have returned to earth with a very different mission in mind then their previous one. This time even allow for some letting loose. Lots of ships and romance, Please Read and review! Summary inside
1. General Info and Summary

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Sailor Moon Fanfic by MidnightFox**

It has been four years since Chaos was expelled from Galaxia. However, there is a new form of chaos brew underneath the surface of the galaxy, causing damage to the worlds that the people of the galaxy have spent the last four years trying to rebuild. With the arrival of this new force bent on reforming the galaxy comes new trials for the Sailor Senshi and earth. Old friends return to protect what is the only place they have left to call home and everyone's decisions are put to the test.

Seyia x Usagi x Mamoru / Taiki x Ami / Yaten x Minako / Haruka x Michiru / Rei x Yuichiro/ Makoto x Motoki / Chibiusa x Helios

**Author Note: For those of you who have read my other sailor moon fanfic "Blurred Lines", you will find some similarities. After rereading it and getting a lot of comments on it lately, I wanted to write another one. Unfourtuately, I don't like the way that "Famous Last Words" was going, so I decided to change everything. I am essentially rewriting "Blurred Lines" with a lot of revisions and drastic changes. Also I will bring this up now so there is no confusion later. I will be including some "questionable scenes". If you have a problem with that, don't read this, or skip those chapters, I will be labelling them as explicit, and a summary will be placed at the beginning of the next chapter if anything important to the plot is introduced. Also for arguments sake, I'm following the anime's depiction of the Starlights, meaning that while they are not in their senshi forms, they are male, not female. Finally I just want to briefly mention that the "Peace Keepers" and "Scorpius, Crace, Sune, and Crichton" are all names taken from a Sci-fi series called "Farscape" however, the characters I have created for these names are not representations of those characters, or for what the "Peace Keepers" stand for. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY AFFLIATED NAMES. **


	2. Prologue: I Dreamed a Dream

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Prologue: I Dreamed a Dream**

Somewhere inside she knew she was dreaming. None of this could be real. She hadn't seen that man in the tuxedo for over five years. She studied him closely, realising that something was not right about the man in front of her. For a minute she looked him over, puzzled, until she realised that the hair she saw protruding from under the top hat wasn't right. It hadn't ever been that long. She blinked, and tried to focus on the image of the man, his outline was getting blurrier and it was getting harder to focus. With a small step, she moved in closer to get a better look. Suddenly, like a lens had been placed over her vision, the image changed to make a new light to the discrepancies she was seeing. The man before her was no longer dressed in a tuxedo, but rather a yellow and burgundy striped button up shirt, with a little pink teddy bear pinned to his chest. He smiled a sad smile at her.

"Seiya," she whispered, but when the sound reached her ears, she realised, it wasn't a whisper, but rather a longing moan. The man nodded slightly to show affirmation. "Seiya" she said a little louder, taking another step forward.

He stepped towards her as well, taking long smooth steps, closing the distance between them in a matter of breaths.

"I've missed you," he murmured when she was close enough to hear him.

"Seiya!" she cried, closing the last of the gap in one bound, throwing herself in his arms. "Seiya! You came back! I knew you would! I missed you so much!" she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. Everything about him was exactly how she remembered it to be. After a moment, he brought his forefinger under her chin, with the slightest pressure, he lifted her face so they were looking each other in the eyes. They held each other's gaze for a long moment. Seiya caressed her soft skin under her chin and neck gently with his forefinger, then slowly moved his hand to the back of her head, weaving his fingers through her hair. For a moment, he hesitated, but then moved in and placed his lips on hers.

His lips were warm and soft. He was gentle at first, kissing her as if she were as delicate as a flower, but when she allowed the shock to dissipate and started to kiss him back, he got fiercer with his kiss. He let his hand drop down to her waist where his fingers started to bury themselves under her shirt. His gentle hand against her skin made her soul burn with passion, and she moved her fingers down to the buttons on his shirt, slowly and methodically, she unbuttoned each one, and allowed the shirt to open. Underneath was his strong abs, which she slowly ran her hands over, savouring the feeling of his skin under her hands.

They leant in to start kissing again and...

"Usagi-chan!"

She was brought to life by a voice somewhere in the distance.

"Usagi-chan!" the voice whined. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw a small black cat with a bald patch on her forehead in the shape of a crescent moon sitting on her chest, peering down at her with a worried look in her eyes. "You have to get up now, or you'll be late!"

**A/N: and there you have the prologue. It's supposed to be a little bit ambiguous. Please review and let me know what you thought! **


	3. Chapter 1: Comeback

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 1: Comeback**

Three figures stood at the top of the tower, silhouetted by the setting sun behind them. They over looked the Juban district, a place they had once called home. The three women gazed silently over the city, reminiscing their memories in the silence of their own minds. Each wondering what had become of the people they had left behind. The woman on the right was tall and slender with her long ebony hair slicked back into a pony tail that fell well past her knees. Her purple eyes were thoughtful and wise as she continued to gaze over the familiar landscape. In the center was a slightly shorter woman whose midnight black hair clearly didn't want to cooperate and had been pulled haphazardly into a pony tail that was as long as her companions. Finally, the shortest of the trio was so strikingly different with her shock of white hair that hung loosely around her face and then was pulled tight in the back to keep the longer strands out of the way.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," the tallest of the three mused, closing her purple eyes and smiling as she remembered fond memories of the last time she had seen this place.

"I wonder what adventures lie in wait for us this time," the shortest wondered out loud. Only the one in the center remained silent as she surveyed the city in front of her. "Fighter?" Sailor Star Healer asked realising that her companion had remained uncharacteristically silent.

"Yeah?" she answered offhandedly, still gazing off into the distance. Healer closed her green eyes and tried to keep a calm and supportive tone. Figther made sure to keep her cerulean eyes averted from the penetrating glare coming from Healer.

"Fighter, you can't. She probably forgotten you, and if she hasn't she already moved on," Maker told her companion gently. "You can't chase after something that doesn't want to be caught."

"Sure you can," grumbled Healer, "she did the entire time we were here last time." Maker shot Healer a dark look then returned her attention to Fighter. Fighter nodded and closed her eyes, trying to hold back a stream of tears that were fighting their way to the surface. "You've spent the last four years sulking over what you've lost!"

The words that came out of Maker's mouth stung Fighter. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the flood of memories from the last few years since they had returned to their planet Kinmoku. Try though she might, she couldn't hold it back.

_There it was, their planet in ruins. Tears rolled down the cheeks of the three Starlights. They had forgotten he devastation that Galaxia had caused on their planet. People fumbled through the rubble, trying to find lost love ones. Fighter had seen pictures of similar devastation in movies she had seen back on earth. The only thing that this image could compare to was images that the humans had created of apocalyptic destruction after some sort of nuclear arms war. Although they had expected as much, to see that some people had survived the Sailor Wars was very heartening. The task of rebuilding their world didn't fall to just the four of them. _

_..._

_A year had passed since they had returned to their planet. Much of their home had been rebuilt. It wasn't like the world they had once known and loved, the great forests and beautiful flowers were all destroyed. New saplings had been planted to replace them, but they all knew that it would be years before anything looked recognizable. Fighter looked out of the window of her home, staring out into the vast wasteland. She had thought that it would take long to restore their planet. How wrong she had been._

_The hardest part of being back here was knowing that 'she' was back on earth. Fighter had tried to forget about 'her' but that was like trying to saw off her arm. It was something that was not impossible, but extremely painful. Fighter had spent most of her free time trying to remember the better parts of her trip to earth, but even now she could feel the memories slipping away. She was forgetting what it felt like to hold 'her', what it felt like to see 'her' smile, what it felt like to smile altogether. _

_Fighter knew that Seiya's time was supposed to be up long ago, but she felt that when she was Seiya, it was easier to hold onto the memories. She would often spend hours locked in her room as Seiya, strumming away on the guitar that she had brought back with her, writing songs that she wished one day she could sing to 'her'. But she knew that the songs would never reach her. _

_..._

_Seiya was sitting in his room. A little more than two and a half years had passed. He felt more comfortable in this form. As always, it seemed easier to remember her face. He pulled out a photograph from the pocket of his t-shirt. He was sure 'she' had no idea he had taken it. It was a picture of her from the day they had spent together. It was a picture of the two of them on a roller coaster. It was the only thing he had to remember her by. _

"_Fighter?" a voice called from out in the hall. He was sure it was Healer, but he ignored it. A knock came at the door shortly after. "FIGHTER?" Still no answer, the handle on the door rattled. SEiya had locked it. He didn't want anyone knowing how weak he was. "Seiya" At the sound of his name, he grunted. "Let me in!" Seiya stood up, and crossed the floor to the door and cracked it open. _

"_What?" _

"_You can't stay... Seiya?" Healer started to scold him, but then took a good look at him, realising what he looked like. Seiya shrugged. _

"_So you know my secret"_

"_Figther... Seiya..."_

"_Just go," Seiya whispered. _

_..._

_He woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having a dream. It was a dream that he had grown familiar with over the last three years or so. He is standing alone in a room. It was a familiar room with bare walls and a slowly revolving fan. The door flies open and two people enter the room. He recognizes both of them. One of them is 'her" the other is the person he cannot bear to think of. He always knew 'he' existed, but refused to acknowledge the fact. They look happy. Seiya just stands in the corner, trying to ignore them. He tries to scream, but no sound comes out. _

"_Usagi..." he whispered. _

_..._

_Sailor Star Fighter stood in front of three individuals. The three people were trying to destroy everything that they had spent the last four years trying to rebuild. Anger welled up inside of Fighter. _

"_Why are you doing this?" she cried, tears rolling down their face. _

"_You don't understand? You Senshi have destroyed our galaxy?" the man in the middle sneered. _

_..._

_The Starlights stood in front of their Princess. She was covered in blood. Fighter didn't know if the blood was her own or someone else's. She couldn't believe that so shortly after they had saved their world, it was so close to being destroyed once again. _

"_You need to go," the Princess whispered. "Go back to earth, hopefully they won't find you there. If they do, you'll be more prepared, and have more forces to help finish them off. Don't worry about us. We can protect our home. The citizens will not stand for this."_

"_But, Princess!" Healer begged. She wanted to stay by her princess' side. _

"_Healer! Having you three here is only going to make matter worse!" She tried to explain calmly, but her agitation was seeping through. _

_..._

Fighter fought of the stream of memories as she gazed up into the moon. The glow of the moon was so warm. It reminded her of 'her'. He thought about 'her' for a moment. Healer was probably right, 'she' probably had moved on and forgotten all about Fighter and Seiya.

"I know," she said, "Usagi has Mamoru. She doesn't need me. We've been gone for so long now that I'm probably way too late, again." For a moment, Fighter struggled with her emotions. She stared out over the city, noticing a concert hall that was lit up, the sounds of screaming fans had begun drifting over the city once the sun fell behind the horizon. "Do think it's time 'The Three Lights' made a comeback?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Why would you want that?" asked Healer, "we aren't here to find our princess this time. We know where she is. Becoming idols again and singing we just be redundant and ridiculous. Besides, we don't need the distraction of hundreds upon hundreds of screaming fans while trying to protect this place!"

With a nod, Maker continued: "I think we should stay under the radar this time. There's no reason to be in the spotlight."

"What do you hope to obtain by becoming 'The Three Lights' again?" Healer asked, narrowing her eyes. "You can't possibly think that by bringing the band back together that you'll win over Usagi. We all know what we lost when we left. You aren't the only one with a broken heart Fighter!" At that, a torrent of tears burst from Healer, she hugged herself, trying to hold back the feeling that she had kept hidden behind that brick wall. Fighter tried to hold back her surprise at Healer's sudden burst of emotion.

"You know," Maker said when Healer's sobs quieted, "I think Fighter is right. I think that 'The Three Lights' should comeback." Fighter turned, eyeing her companion suspiciously. "I realised," she explained, "that by staying 'under the radar' might not be such a good idea. We'll have too much time to think and not enough courage to act. By becoming Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya again, we can at least keep ourselves busy." Fighter allowed a small smile to brighten her face. She threw herself in Makers arms, pulling Healer into the hug.

"There is much we must do," She whispered, a flare of her old fire reappearing in her eyes.

**A/N: There is chapter one for you, any comments and reviews are welcome. I'm open to constructive criticism! In case you haven't noticed, I like to jump around on my POV, if you ever get confused, let me know, and I'll try to remember to specify at the beginning of chapters. **


	4. Chapter 2: Letters to You

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 2: Letters to You**

"Usagi-chan!" the cat whined, trying to convince the sleepy girl to awaken. "You're going to be late!" Usagi opened her eyes to the brilliant sunshine, and squinted to keep it from hurting her eyes. She was curled up under her covers in her favourite pyjamas, a pair of pants and a t-shirt she had stolen for Mamoru. She had stretched out over the entire bed, taking up the stop that was usually Mamoru's when he was in town. In the background she could vaguely hear the sound of the radio with the DJs announcing an upcoming concert event that they would be revealing later that day.

"Beat the Box-Office tickets will be available after 2 this afternoon on 'The Ride Home with Mitch'. You don't want to miss this chance!" The DJ was saying.

"Usagi-Chan!" Luna cried.

"Alright, Alright! I'm up" Usagi declared, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Really, Usagi, you're going to be late!" Luna tried to impress. For a moment, Usagi remained still, trying to figure out what she would be late for. She had graduated high school the year before. She was pretty sure it was a Saturday, which ruled out any of her university classes. Then, suddenly it dawned on her. She peered over at her wall calendar. The date was circled in pink pen with little hearts all over the square.

"Haruna-san and Michiru-san!" Usagi gasped and threw her covers off her, sending Luna flying. "Luna! Why didn't you wake me earlier? I can't be late for Haruna-san and Michiru-san!" Luna rolled her eyes and mumbled something about trying her best, but wasn't her fault Usagi was so lazy. Usagi ignored the comment as she raced around her room, pulling a silvery blue dress out of her closet and then rummaging through the clothes that had fallen in a ball on the floor for a pair of shoes. Finally she pulled out two strappy silver high heels she probably would never have worn for any occasion, and she rushed into the washroom to have a quick shower and fix her hair.

After ensuring that her "odango" ,as she liked to call them now, looked good, she pulled on the dress. It wasn't something she would have chosen for herself, but for this occasion, she would wear what she was told. It was a dress that was silver with blue undertones. It had a halter top with a European waist band, as Mako-chan had told her; it flowed freely away from her body right under her breasts. It fell only to mid-thigh, but after the length didn't bother her.

She scooped up the shoes, holding them with her fingers by the heel and as she rushed through the kitchen, she grabbed an apple that was on the counter beside her car keys, and hurried out the door. She rode down the elevator eleven floors and when she reached the parking lot, searched for her small, red Toyota.

Normally she hated driving, she only got her licence because she was living on her own now, and Mamo-chan was still living in America. With a sigh, she thought about her relationship with Mamo-chan. After spending a year with her in Japan after the defeating Chaos, he was asked again to attend the school in America. Not wanting to be a bother, Usagi insisted that if it was something he really wanted to do, he should do it. For the second time, she realised, she had pushed him out of her life.

He came home as often as he could, mostly on the breaks that his American school allowed. He wrote to her every week when he was away, and she wrote to him. But she grew lonely and bored. With nothing left to defend the world against, her life seemed rather dull. She still met with Mako-Chan, Minako-Chan, Ami-Chan, Rei-chan, Haruna-san, and Michriu-san often. They had good times often, but it wasn't the same. And she still thought of 'The Three Lights' all the time, particularly Seiya. As that thought passed through her head, she remembered her dream she had been having before Luna had woke her up and blushed. Wasn't she supposed to be Mamo-chan's? Why did she keep dreaming of Seiya, for this wasn't the first time such dreams had reached her?

In fact, after Mamoru had left for America, she had fallen into the pattern of writing letters not only to Mamoru, but also to Seiya, knowing that he would never receive them. In fact, on her desk was the most recent letter that she had begun only the night before.

_Dear Seiya,_

_I hope you are doing well, Yaten-kun and Taiki-san too. I miss you all very much and hope for your return. The other night, I saw three shooting stars, and I couldn't help but think of you. _

_As you know, I've been taking courses in university. It was Mamo-chan's idea. I'm just taking General Studies this year, but Mamo-chan thinks I should try focusing my major on something productive like nursing. I laughed when he said that. Can you imagine me as a nurse? He doesn't understand that this isn't my thing like it is his. He is the one who left to continue his studies because he likes to study. I don't! Anyways, I've been looking at the different areas of study, and I can't choose. I wish you were here to help me._

_Another exciting announcement! Haruka-san and Michiru-san are getting married tomorrow! I know what you're thinking, isn't that illegal or something, but it's not! They changed the rules recently. Isn't it exciting? It will be the first wedding I've ever been to. And more exciting still, I get to be one of the brides maids! They are both having two, I get to be Haruka-san's maid of honour! _

_Anyways, tomorrow will be a big day. I better go to sleep now. Say hi to everyone for me_

_Always thinking of you,_

_Usagi. _

After she had written the letter, she had carefully folded it and put it in an envelope, addressing it to Kou Seiya, and tucking it away in an overflowing drawer full of envelopes similar to the one she had just added.

Usagi smiled at the thought of the letters. If he ever came back she wondered if she would ever let him read the letters. She wanted to say she would, but deep down, she knew that it would be too embarrassing. Seiya had been something of an excuse to write down her feelings, but her letters to Seiya had turned more into a personal journal than anything else.

Finally, she pulled up to the place where the wedding was being held. There weren't many cars parked in the parking lot, and Usagi knew this was because not many people were coming to the wedding. Some people still had their doubts about lesbian marriages, and had therefore either rejected the invitation or not received one in the first place. In any case, Haruka-san and Michiru-san were not the type of people to have a great big extravagant wedding.

Quickly, she pulled on the high heels, jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her and running awkwardly across the parking lot to the doors of the building. As she ran, she noticed a car she wasn't familiar with, a big black sedan that looked more expensive than all of the other cars parked there, excluding Haruka's. Shrugging it off, Usagi hurried past the car, and in through the doors.

She was lucky, she wasn't as late as she thought she was. She was only about twenty minutes late, which was pretty good for her. Haruka was standing out in the hallway, and her face broke into a smile when she saw Usagi burst in. Haruka looked like something out of a movie, as she usually did. But this time Usagi was sure she had crossed into the realm of perfect actors and actresses. Haruka was wearing a white tuxedo with a vest, tie, and pocket square made out of all the same material that Usagi's dress was made out of. For the first time ever, Haruka was wearing light make up that brought out the colour of her eyes ever so subtly.

"Kitten! You made it, I was getting worried!" Haruka called to her. At a light jog, Usagi crossed down the hall to Haruka.

"Haruka-san! I'm so sorry I'm late! I slept in and Luna forgot to wake me up!" Usagi gasped as she hugged Haruka. Minako poked her head out of the room, she was wearing the same dress as Usagi, and had forgone her usual red bow in favour for a bow of the same colour as the dress.

"AH! Usagi-Chan! You made it!" she cried, pulling her into the room. It was a large room outfitted with two large couches and a table. In one corner there was a floor to ceiling mirror in front of which there was a chair. The far wall was entirely windows and looked into a beautiful court yard where about 50 chairs were lined up in rows and a beautiful archway, laced with roses, was set up in preparation for the ceremony. "We started without you, sorry!"

"Oh, WOW!" Usagi commented as she looked around. Everything was so meticulous. It could not have been more perfect.

"Michiru did all the decorations and all the wardrobe selections. I was just told where to be and when to be there. Oh, and I had a hand in picking the band." Haruka told her.

"The band?" Usagi asked

"Yeah, the band, you didn't think Michiru would play at her own wedding!" Haruka laughed. Blushing scarlet, Usagi shook her head, trying to explain herself. "Don't worry, Kitten, you'll like the band."


	5. Chapter 3: Union and Reunion

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 3: Union and Reunion **

The wedding ceremony didn't take as Usagi had thought it would, however, Usagi kept dancing around, trying to ignore the pain in her feet caused by her high heel shoes. Nothing was more painful than standing for long periods of time in high heels. Haruka, Minako, and Usagi had gone to stand at the altar as the guests began piling in. Makoto and Motoki arrived first and sat in the front row. Makoto had been offered the position of bride's maid for Michiru, but had declined, saying she would rather bake the cake for the wedding. No one was surprised. Makoto often believed that she was to masculine and often refused to accept that she was beautiful. She was also very tall, and at times, Usagi thought it made her uncomfortable. However, seeing her now, Usagi didn't think that there were many women in the world as beautiful as Makoto-chan. She wore a green strapless dress that fell to her knee. It brought out the colour in her eyes so well that they looked like two emeralds perched in the snow. Usagi didn't think that the pale silvery blue dress would have looked as nice on Makoto-chan as it did on Minako and herself.

Makoto and Motoki had been dating for over a year when Motoki and Reika had broken up because she had found someone in Africa. Ever since then, the two of them had been working together at the flower shop that Makoto had opened.

The next guests to arrive were Yuichiro and Rei's grandfather. Yuichiro and Rei had started dating shortly after the events of their final battle with Galaxia and Chaos. Usagi didn't know what kind of relationship they had, but knew that Yuichiro was always there to protect her, and that was all that mattered.

Hotaru was the next to arrive sitting quietly on the edge of her seat. Usagi never knew how much the girl knew about her true identity, and if she did, what she thought of herself and everything she had done once to save the world.

Other guests, many of whom Usagi didn't know soon started piling in. Some must have been fans of Michiru's and Haruka's from their days before they had given up on their dreams to become sailor senshi.

Finally, the ceremony began, first with the music announcing the arrival of the bride, then with the first of her bride's maids to walk up the aisle. After the cute little flower girl, the daughter of one of their friends was Rei, wearing the same dress as Minako and Usagi. The dress on her made both Minako and Usagi look like nothing more than ordinary girls. The stark contrast with her black hair brought out the colour in the dress until it looked like it was simmering water. Next came Ami, who was Michiru's maid of honour. Usagi had rarely seen Ami look so beautiful. She found it hard to believe that the girl walking up the isle now was in fact the same girl that she had known for the past nine years. Then the music swelled, and Michiru stepped into the sight of all of the spectators. Usagi had to be careful not to let her jaw drop. Michiru had pulled her hair up in an intricate knot on the back of her head, held together with ribbon that matched the dresses of the bride's maids. She wore a delicately beaded, strapless dress that clung to her curvy shape then flared away until it hit the floor. Around her waist was another ribbon, the same colour again. Her bouquet was all red roses. She walked down the aisle so gracefully that it almost looked like she was floating.

After all the "I dos" were said and all the pictures were taken, Usagi could barely stand anymore. She was directed to her seat on the left hand side of Haruka, where she sat and waited as a plate of food was placed in front of her. Realising only then that all she had eaten all day was an apple, and to be honest, she couldn't remember if she actually ate the apple, she had a hard time controlling herself until she knew it was alright to dig in.

The food was an excellent steak, cooked to perfection in some kind of brown sauce that Usagi couldn't identify. There were lots of vegetables scattered around the plate, which she tried to ignore at first, but soon realised that they were all the sweetest vegetables she had ever eaten in her life.

"Hey, Kitten!" Haurka whispered in Usagi's ear, "If you eat everything the band will come out. I'm sure you'll love the band"

"I am eating everything! How can you be so sure" Usagi whispered back after swallowing a mouthful of broccoli. "I only like 'The Three Lights' and Michiru and Minako!" Haurka just smiled her mysterious smile and returned her attention to her food.

After much conversation, and laughs, and a bit too much wine on Minako's part, the cake was brought out. It was an amazing three tier cake that Makoto had created. It was covered in a white icing that had been delicately decorated with small waves. Carefully arranged around the tiers were decorative sugar roses that looked so real, it fooled even Usagi. Instead of a traditional topper, the cake was topped with a hand crafted heart shaped figure that was covered in more roses. As the cake was placed in front of Michiru and Haruka, she turned to everyone in the room and announced her masterpiece.

"This is a special cake I have created just for Michiru and Haruka," she announced, "It is a three tier cake, each tier is made of a different cake batter. The top tier is lemon, the middle tier is chocolate, and the bottom is vanilla. It is hand painted by myself and the flowers are actually edible." With polite applause and general excitement about the cake, Makoto retook her spot at the nearest table and watched as Haruka and Michiru cut into the cake. The cake tasted so wonderful. Even knowing that Makoto was going to make it, Usagi never could have guessed that cake could taste so perfect. It was velvety smooth and not to sweet as to make it too much to handle.

As Usagi shoved another forkful of cake into her mouth, Haruka turned to her and watched her with a worried expression for a few moments.

"How is Mamoru-san?" she asked, "Have you heard from him lately?" Usagi nodded slightly as she swallowed her mouthful.

"Yeah, we correspond by letter every week. His last letter came yesterday. He said to send his well wishes. He also said that next year he will be done his undergraduate, but he wants to stay behind for another two years and get his graduate degree. I miss him a lot, but I know that this is important to him."

"Another degree?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah," Usagi mumbled, turning her attention back to her cake and trying to fend off the sadness she felt creeping up on her.

"Kitten, I've got something to show you that might cheer you up," Haruka whispered in her ear, beckoning for her to get up. Usagi stood up slowly, not noticing that Haruka stole one last glance at her new wife, who gave her a small nod.

"What are you going to show me, Haruka-san?" Usagi asked as Haruka lead her away from the reception hall and back into the main hall where she had entered earlier that morning. Instead of leading her to a room on the same side as they had been on that morning, Haruka lead Usagi to a room across the hall.

"Usagi," Haruka said seriously, bending down so she was at eye level with the younger girl, "under normal circumstances, I would not have allowed this, however, due to the fact that I know I can trust this individuals, I think I can let it slide."

Confused, Usagi continued to gaze into Haruka's eyes until she straightened up and opened the door they were standing in front of. At first, Usagi only saw the far wall which was covered in windows, like on the other side, but opened out to where the pool was. Her focus was on the beautiful landscape around the pool, and she longed to go swimming, but then she started to look at the furniture in the room. It was laid out much the same way as Haruka's suite had been that morning, with the absence of the large mirror and extra chair. At first Usagi didn't realise that there were people in the room, but then a voice rang out and the bottom of Usagi's stomach dropped to the floor.

"Hey, Odango," the voice said that she hadn't heard in so long. She couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought that she had fallen asleep and back into her dream.

**A/N: Hey everyone! There you have Chapter 3... sorry if it's boring so far, I'm trying to keep it interesting without giving away the whole story all at once. Please if you made it this far, take the time to give me a quick review. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! **

**I would also like to make note to the fact that I am a university student who is procrastinating, so if I don't update, I probably have midterms or finals =) please excuse any random updating.**


	6. Chapter 4: Long Lost

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 4: Long Lost**

Before Usagi could get control of herself, she felt her knees give away beneath her. The floor rushed up to meet her, and tears filled her eyes, try as she might to prevent them from rising. Tremors racked her body as she held back her emotions. She knew it; she had fallen asleep at Haruka and Michiru's wedding. There was no other explanation for the three people she saw in front of her.

"Odango?" he asked, rising from his seat, and rushing over to her. He scooped her up in his arms, cradling her and rocking her back and forth trying to calm her tears. "It's okay, I'm here," He whispered gently in her ear.

"No you're not!" Usagi sobbed, her emotions finally getting the better of her. "You're not here! You can't be here. This is just another dream!"

"Just another dream?" he mused, "How many dreams about me have you had?" He stroked her hair so gently out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. His touch was exactly as she remembered from her other dreams. There was no mistaking it; this had to be another dream. He wiped a tear out from under her eye and put his forefinger under her chin, forcing her face upwards so she had to look him in the eye. She tried to avert her gaze. She couldn't bear to look into the eyes that her memories had recreated. "Look at me." He begged softly.

"Seiya," She whispered, "I can't, you're not here."

"Usagi," he whispered back, "I'm here." At the sound of her name, she looked up into his eyes. She couldn't remember him ever calling her by her name in her dreams. It wasn't something he had done regularly, so it wasn't something that had stuck in her memory. When she looked up into his eyes, she realised they weren't the same as in her dreams. In her dreams they appeared flat and lifeless, now they were full of spark and life and love. For a long moment, she looked into those eyes, trying to burn their image into her memory.

"Seiya?" Usagi was finally able to ask through her sobs.

"I'm here," he repeated.

"Oh! SEIYA!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Maybe she wasn't dreaming after all. Usagi turned to Haruka, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you, Haruka."

"Don't thank me, it was Michiru who found out that they were back, and invited them to come," Haruka replied. For a long time, Usagi remained where she was, Seiya's arms around her, holding her so close that she could hear his heart beat, smell his scent. Usagi's heart raced as the senses reminded her of her dreams.

"Seiya," she whispered so quietly, she wondered if she had even said anything.

"It's time to go out there guys," Haruka announced suddenly after some time, Usagi wasn't sure how long it had been.

"You're right," Yaten said, standing up from his spot on the couch, Taiki stood up beside him nodding.

"Seiya," Taiki said, reminding him that he had a job to do. Seiya nodded.

"Hey, Odango, come listen to the song, and after, we can catch up on everything," Seiya told. Usagi tried to answer, but couldn't get any words out, so instead she just nodded. Seiya stood up and pulled her to her feet, still holding her close and protectively. Once Usagi was stable on her feet again, the five of them left the room, and returned to the reception hall.

**A/N: Alrighty, there is chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I was short, I know... and a bit over emotional. I had just finished watching the episode where Seiya saves Usagi by throwing a rose and I was trying to recreate some of the emotion she felt in that scene, as if her heart is torn between Mamoru and Seiya. Please review. I like reviews. =)**


	7. Chapter 5: The Wedding Singers

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 5: The Wedding Singers**

Seiya stood in front of the wedding guests. The cheers of the crowd washed over him, it made him remember one of the reasons why he wanted to do this again after all this time. All eyes were on him, and most importantly, Usagi's eyes were on him. He looked at her as they waited for the small crowd to calm down. He could still see disbelief and shock in her eyes. Ringing in his ears was her voice: "You're not here. You can't be here. This is just another dream." Seiya had been hurt at first when she had said he couldn't be there. He thought that she was mad at him for leaving. But then she added the part about the dream, and it dawned on him that she wasn't mad; she was confused, and happy. With that thought, his heart felt light. He could have soared when he realised how much she had missed him.

He moved his eyes off Usagi, and scanned the rest of the small crowd. Some people he knew, some people he didn't. The people who caught his eyes first were the other senshi. Obviously, he could see Michiru, more radiant than ever in her wedding dress, and holding her close was Haruka. At first he was shocked when he realised that it was Haruka and Michiru's wedding that he was singing at. Ever since the request had been made, Seiya had a sinking feeling that he would be singing at Mamoru and Usagi's wedding, and was relieved to find that he wasn't even in Japan. He closed his eyes, remembering the night when Michiru and Haruka had made the request.

It had been their first night back on earth. The three of them had only just finished arguing whether or not to restart the band. The moon was rising into the velvety black sky. Although the night had been warm, a sudden chill crept over them and the moon was covered by a cloud. When the light returned, there stood two figures back to back, silhouetted on the moon.

"Protected by the planet of the distant sky, Uranus, the soldier of flight! Sailor Uranus!"

"And likewise, protected by the planet of the deep sea, Neptune, the maternal soldier, Sailor Neptune!"

The two figures jumped out of the shadows into the light so they could be seen more clearly. They took up defensive positions, then realisation crossed their faces. Rising out of her crouch slightly, Uranus tried to understand the discrepancy before her eyes.

"Starlights?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," Maker answered quietly

"You returned?" Neptune asked.

"We had to," Healer replied.

"What about your Princess? Where is she?" Uranus asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. The three Starlights dropped their gaze, trying to avoid the question.

"She... she told us to return here. There was no reason to remain on our planet," Fighter answered quietly. It was clear she was hiding something, but Uranus and Neptune knew that their Princess had told them to return to Earth. For what reason, they couldn't be sure.

"You know it is our duty as Sailor Senshi to protect our Princess from dangers outside of the solar system." Uranus answered, "we cannot have you here if you pose a threat to her or this planet."

"We haven't come to be a threat. We've come to help protect this place. It's the only place left that we can call home." Healer replied, avoiding eye contact with the menacing Sailor Senshi.

"Protect? From what?"

"Nothing, we hope,"

With that, they let silence fall between them for a few moments. Would Uranus and Neptune allow them to stay, or chase them away from the rural planet again? The Starlights knew that ultimately the decision was up to them whether or not they'd be allowed to stay, but Fighter would fight tooth and claw to remain here. The wind rustled through their hair and finally Uranus broke the silence.

"You may remain. But you will not put our Princess in danger again,"

"Us, put her in danger?" cried Healer, "She was more of a danger to us. Fighter got seriously injured the last time because of her!"

"Healer!" warned Maker, her eyes flashing, "You needn't worry about us. We will stay clear of your Princess."

"You know as well as we do that once the 'Three Lights' announce their return, she will do anything to come see her!" Uranus snapped, pointing a finger at Fighter.

"I think it's better if we monitor the situation up close. Keep an eye on her to ensure that Fighter poses no threat." Neptune agreed. The three Starlights were shocked at the announcement. Shocked and pleased. This meant that they didn't have to stay away from the people they cared about. "Before you announce the return of the 'Three Lights' please come to Crown Resort on Saturday. There you can perform your opening 'concert' as it were, and we can keep a closer eye on your interactions with our Princess," Neptune continued.

With a sparkle in her eye, Uranus said: "I hope you don't mind being wedding singers." With that, the two senshi turned on their heels and started to walk away.

"Don't forget," Fighter called after them, "Once you trusted me to protect her!" The two stopped in their tracks. Uranus turned slightly, looking back at Sailor Star Fighter with gentle, thankful eyes.

"I haven't forgotten," she whispered so quietly that Fighter almost missed the words, and with that, the two were swallowed by the darkness.

"...The Three Lights!" someone announced. A new wave of cheers rolled over them and Seiya was brought back to the present. He heard the opening notes of their well known song and realised that this was the song that Haruka and Michiru had chosen for their first dance. He smiled to himself realising that the two didn't hate him at all, or his message. They were just doing their duty.

When the song ended they sang a few others to keep the party alive. They didn't have many of the traditional dances mostly because both Michiru and Haruka's parents were absent, but Haruka did dance with Usagi, which made Seiya a bit jealous. When they were given a break after a few songs, Seiya sat down in the seat that had been Haruka's beside Usagi. He leaned back in the chair, at first not saying anything to her, trying to see if she would be the first to talk.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered.

"I knew I'd see you again. It wasn't long before Yaten and Taiki were fed up of my sulking and let me come back, but..." he stopped himself there. He couldn't let her know the real reason why they had returned. Besides it was a long shot anyways. Usagi looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled a little bit. "How have things been, Odango?" She shrugged off the question.

"Fine," she replied, obviously hiding something from him.

"I know you better than that, you can't hide anything from me for long," Seiya reminded her. She dropped her gaze, looking at her hands which she was absentmindedly fiddling with a ribbon on her dress. Seiya understood; she would tell him when she was ready. "That's a nice dress, Odango," he commented, "It really brings out the colour in your eyes." His efforts were rewarded with a smile, the kind he dreamt of every night since he had left this rural planet.

"Michiru chose them," she replied.

"I should have known, you would never chose such a delicate, sexy dress," he teased. Usagi blushed furiously, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I could have!" she insisted.

"Of course you could," he answered, then turned his attention on the crowd that was dancing to recordings of other popular songs. Among them were Taiki, Yaten, Ami, Minako, Makoto and her boyfriend, Rei and her boyfriend, and the newly married couple. There were many other people who Seiya didn't recognize. "You want to dance, Odango? Can you even dance?"

"Of course I can!" she fumed.

"Prove it!" Seiya stood up, holding a hand out to Usagi. For a moment she regarded the outstretched hand, then slowly, she took it and stood up. With a few short steps, Seiya lead Usagi onto the dance floor, then twirled her around him and they started to dance. They danced for as long as they could, not paying any attention to the people around them. All that mattered to Seiya was the girl right in front of him. He held her close and breathed in her scent. He hadn't been this happy in years.

**A/N: Alright! There you have the next chapter. I really should be studying but this was calling my name! I can't stand leaving a half written chapter. So there you have chapter 5. Hopefully I'll have 6 and 7 up by tomorrow morning. =) Thanks to everyone that's made it this far! Please review! I 3 reviews! **


	8. Chapter 6: Behind the Mask

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 6: Behind the Mask**

Yaten watched Seiya out of the corner of his eye as he sat at the table next to Usagi. He had known that it would only take Seiya a few moments to renew his assault to win Usagi's heart, but it pained him all the same to know that Seiya had a fighting chance at winning this girl's heart, and he, Yaten, might never get that chance with the woman he loved. Yaten knew what all of them were whispering to each other. Yaten had a strong sense of duty; last time, it was not appropriate to start a relationship or act on emotions such as , he shifted his gaze from Seiya to Minako who was dancing with Makoto. People pointed and stared from the tables.

"That's Minako, the idol!"

Yaten could remember signing the letter that announced her winner of the final round of the idol search contest he had done the last time he had been on earth. He remembered her telling him that she wanted to become an idol so she could remind people of their dreams. That was why Yaten had fought to ensure that she had won. Minako was exactly the kind of person to an idol. With a sigh, he continued to watch her as she danced. The way her golden hair swayed back and forth with the movement of her body. The way she looked as if she hadn't had a care in the world. Yaten knew that she had only been interested in him because she wanted a leg up into the idol business, and at first he thought that anything he might have felt couldn't possibly be real, but he couldn't get her out of his head. After four long years of suffering with her image in his head, he knew that his feelings were as real as they could get. Yaten drifted into a day dream.

"Yaten-Kun!" a voice called from across the dance floor. It was the voice he had spent the better part of the last two years imagining. He felt his heart stop, suddenly realising how Usagi felt when she had seen Seiya. It was all too surreal. It had to be a dream. "Yaten-Kun!" she called again, this time starting to stride towards him. She smiled sweetly at him, the same smile she used to smile whenever she got near him. He felt his heart start racing. _Calm down,_ he told himself, _you know that she never had feelings for you. You have to move on._ As she drew nearer, she held out a hand to him. "Come dance with me," she begged. _Keep your cool. You can't let her know how you really feel._ Keeping emotions like desire and passion bottled up was something he prided himself on. Although he could usually keep his emotions hidden behind a mask; the mask was usually all the anger that bubbled inside him from not showing his true emotions. Yaten smiled to himself and stood up. He might as well try to have fun once and a while. There was not threat, yet.

He could have danced all night there with Minako. People all around them stared. Two idols dancing with each other, surely this was big news. For once, Yaten didn't care if a camera was snapping, recording these moments with Minako. He was sure there was at least one photo of him hold her close; at least one of their hands gently brushing against each other; at least one of him smiling longingly at her when he thought no one was looking. This time, he didn't care. He was allowed to live the life he wanted to live.

As the night went on, Minako finally consented to stop dancing. The two of them took up the vacant seats at the head table where they sat and talked while watching the last of the dancers enjoy the party. Among them was Seiya and Usagi, who, if he hadn't known better, he would have sworn were a couple who knew everything about each other right down to the most intimate level.

"How have you been, Yaten-kun," Minako asked.

"It's been a tough few years," Yaten admitted cryptically. Worry filled Minako's eyes.

"Why?" Yaten dropped his gaze, trying to avoid the question. The truth was there were many reasons why it had been tough. First he hadn't realised how much he would miss this place and all the people here, especially her. Seiya had been extremely depressing since they left, but not only him but Taiki as well, and he was willing to bet that he hadn't been excluded. And not to mention the appearance of them...

Yaten tried to shake off the memories that filled his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to expel the image of the last time he had seen the Princess, bloodied in shackles. With his eyes beginning to sting, threatening tears that would betray his emotional state, he tried to divert the attention of the conversation to her.

"What about you?" he asked, "how have you been?" She smiled sadly, realising that he wasn't going to tell her what was wrong,

"I've been great. After you left I took up that contract. I recorded one CD which I called 'Healing Venus' and it was flying off the shelves. I essentially filled the void that 'the Three Lights' had left behind. I recorded a second album two years later, which did equally well and I've been spending the last few months writing music for my third CD," She told him.

"I'm glad you're doing so well. Maybe we can see if 'the Three Lights' and Ankio Minako can do a song or two together." Her face broke out into the first true smile he had seen that night.

"I would like that," she replied.

"But that wasn't all I wanted to know," he pressed, hoping for a little insight into her life since he had left.

"Well, not much else has happened. Ever since you left there hasn't really been much need for the Senshi, so I've been able to focus on my career."

"I never figured you to be the kind of person who would throw themselves into their career. I would have thought that you would have taken advantage of all the men that would be throwing themselves at you." Minako blushed scarlet and mumbled something under her breath. "You should come by the apartment later and we can try writing a song. I was never as good as Taiki..."

"Yeah, when can I come by?"

"Are you free after this?" he asked. His invitation was so abrupt and uncalled for, Minako had to hide her shock and excitement.

"Of course,"

"Good. Met me there at 10. It's the same place as before." He told her, standing up. With a small gesture, he pointed out that Taiki and Seiya were headed back to the stage for one last song, a new number that they had written yesterday. It featured each of them individually. He thought that this song had more passion than any other they had written. Maybe he felt that way because he had been thinking of Minako when he wrote his lyrics.

Afterwards, they stood in the room they had spent the afternoon in. Taiki was busily fussing around with the keyboard, while Seiya chatted idly with Usagi who was perched on the couch, unsure of herself.

"Hey, Seiya, do you have a place to stay?" He heard her ask.

"Yeah, when we contacted our old manager from before, he got us back into the apartment that we stayed in last time." He replied absentmindedly. Yaten could see that a million things were flying through his head. He was obviously wrestling with his feelings, unsure of whether or not he should make his move. They all knew the problem with his feelings for her was that she had someone she believed she was destined for.

"Oh, because, Mamo-chan isn't home and I have room at my apartment if you want," she told them, "you're welcome to come by any time." Seiya, who was facing away from Usagi, hid the grin that spread across his face. He had obviously neglected asking where Chiba Mamoru was for fear of causing himself more pain.

"Why don't I come spend some time there now? We have lots of catching up to do!" he told her. Seiya turned to her and shot her a wink which sent Usagi into a tizzy. He held out his hand to her, which she took a little too eagerly, and together they left the room. For a moment, the room was so quiet, Taiki and Yaten could hear the soft buzzing of the lights over head.

"I doubt we will see him tonight," Yaten commented.

"Well, I hope you don't mind being alone tonight," Taiki said evasively. Yaten raised his eyebrow at his companion.

"You have plans?"

"Yes..." Taiki said, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like Mizuno-san and stars.

"I don't mind," Yaten said, trying to feint annoyance. Suddenly, the room was filled with a soft knock. Yaten moved towards the door and cracked it open. Standing on the other side was a woman that he didn't recognize. She was dressed very professionally in a black suit with straight legged pants and a jacket that accentuated her curves. She had long black hair that hit the middle of her back , even pulled back into an elegant ponytail. Underneath the fringe of her bangs was two large green eyes. She out her hand inside her jacket and pulled out a business card and a tape recorder which she held tightly in her hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She held out the card to him, which he awkwardly grabbed through the small opening in the door. The card was printed with a name, Chu Reiko, and the name of a television company.

"I'm Chu Reiko, I work for Entertainment TV, and I was wondering if I could take a few minutes of your time to interview you." She clicked the record button on the tape recorder and held it out towards him.

"Were you a guest at the wedding?" he asked, eyeing the tape recorder warily.

"Um, well, that's not important..." she evaded the question. _So, no,_ thought Yaten. "I was wondering as to the nature of your reunion. It's been four years since the break-up of 'the Three Lights' and no one has heard from any of you three since then. Where have you been?"

The questions came in such quick succession that at first it was dizzying. Taking a second to regain his composure, and shooting a glance at Taiki, he searched for a way out of this interview. They hadn't been planning on doing an interview just yet. Taiki shook his head, indicating not to answer the questions.

"Can we do this another time," Yaten tried to ask tactfully. The woman stood up on her toes, trying to see past Yaten to try and get the input from the other singers.

"Taiki? What do you have to say?"

"I have no comment at this time," he answered.

"Who was that girl Seiya was with? Where is Seiya?" With that, Yaten couldn't control himself anymore.

"We will answer your questions at a later time. Please leave now," he growled. The woman paused in her questions, sizing him up. Deciding that he wasn't much of a threat, she tried to press forward. For a moment, the two of the fought with the door, but in the end, Yaten managed to slam it shut. "I definitely didn't miss that!" he groaned, exasperated.

**A/N: Sorry for the strange chapter. I wanted to try and get a bit of input from the other Starlight. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 7: Ready to Go

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 7: Ready to Go**

"Hey Seiya, do you have a place to stay?" Usagi asked as they started getting ready to leave. She had followed him back to the room where they had been reunited earlier. Yaten and Taiki were already there, packing up the last of their things.

"Yeah, when we contacted our old manager from before, he got us back into the apartment that we stayed in last time," he replied absentmindedly. He wondered why she was asking him that. It wasn't really like it affected her in any way if he had a place to stay or not. As he tried to wrestle out what her motives might be for asking such a question, he was also battling with himself. He wanted her so badly. He wanted her to be his and his alone. He wanted to make his move. He knew that she had Chiba, her 'destined lover' as she had said before.

"Oh, because, Mamo-chan isn't home and I have room at my apartment if you want," she told them, "you're welcome to come by any time." The first thing that crossed his mind when he heard that phrase was joy. Chiba wasn't there; maybe he could enjoy just one evening with Usagi. The next thing he thought of was the fact that he realised the two of them were living together and that meant that their relationship had progressed passed the point where he could interfere. Finally, he wondered where Chiba could be that she had offered such an open ended invitation to her house, and again joy flared through his body as he realised that Chiba must be off studying again.

"Why don't I come spend some time there now? We have lots of catching up to do!" Seiya answered, looking up from the case that he had been packing. He smiled sweetly at her and winked. Usagi blushed furiously, but smiled all the same. Seiya held out a hand and gestured towards the door with a jerk of his head. With a glance, he noticed the looks of shock, mixed with slight anger on Yaten's part, on the faces of his companions. Usagi moved forward and took his outstretched hand and they left the room. "Bye," Seiya called over his should with a slight wink at Yaten and Taiki. Taiki smiled softly while Yaten scowled.

They walked together to her car which was parked out in the parking lot. Usagi lead Seiya across the parking lot, passed the car Taiki had driven them there in. Seyia noticed that Usagi's shoulders were stiff and he wondered what she was thinking. He was willing to bet that she was thinking of Chiba and what he would think if he knew that she had brought Seiya back to their home. Seiya smiled to himself, thinking to the night ahead. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled a real smile.

The night was warm and humid. It had been a very hot spring, and as April was coming to a close, the days were getting longer and warmer. Strands of hair were escaping from Usagi's well coiffed hair, either from all the dancing they had done, or the extreme humidity. Seiya knew that his hair was probably being equally unruly. He watched as she tried to be discreet in flattening down her hair again, and hide a laugh at the failed attempt.

"How long have you been back?" Usagi asked, genuinely curious. Seiya paused for a moment, trying to remember how long he had been back. It had been a whirl wind of activity ever since they returned.

"I believe we arrived on Tuesday night. We contacted our manager early Wednesday morning, and we worked out a new contract later that day. Thursday was spent getting everything in order for our first concert on next Saturday, and yesterday we stayed in our apartment," Seiya answered, crossing off items on an imaginary list.

"You could have told me you were back," Usagi whispered, more to herself than to him.

"I promised I wouldn't," Seiya replied, even quieter than Usagi. Usagi opened the door on the car and signalled Seiya to do the same. He looked at her sceptically for a moment. He had never seen her drive, but he did know that she was a clumsy girl, and from what he understood, she had been even more clumsy before they had met. "Do I dare trust you to drive, Odango?"

"I drive very well thank you very much," Usagi huffed as she threw herself in the driver's seat and punched the keys into the ignition. Seiya laughed softly at the insulted look on her face. "Never mind that, who did you promise?"

"You heard that?" Seiya asked, shocked that she was paying close enough attention to hear his soft whisper.

"Of course I did," she replied as she threw the car into reverse and backed out of the parking stall and then sped off onto the highway. Seiya thought back to his memories over the last few years. When coming to Earth originally, they had all known that it would be a life changing experience, but not one of them realised just how much of a change it would cause. None of them had ever been the same, and they owed it largely to the people they had met on this rural planet.

" I promised Yaten and Taiki. Yaten is a bit jealous, I guess, in a way. I wasn't the only one who left my heart behind here. Taiki is better at controlling his emotions. I promised Haruka and Michiru. They might trust me a little more now than they used to, but they still don't trust me enough. I promised myself," Seiya explained, but leaving his answer a bit short. He hadn't wanted the heart break he knew came with the territory of having fallen in love with Usagi. By trying to distance himself, he thought he could avoid falling in love with her again, but he knew the moment he saw her face, he had never fallen out of love with her.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the question burned on the tip of Usagi's tongue. She wanted to know why he had promised himself that he wouldn't tell her, and wait until the wedding to announce his arrival. Usagi held her tongue and continued to drive. "You can ask," he told her. Feigning confusion and surprise, Usagi tried to ask what. "Why I promised myself. I can see it's tearing you up inside."

"Why, Seiya, did you promise yourself that you wouldn't tell me you had returned?"Usagi asked. For a long moment Seiya stared out the window of the car, watching as the lamp posts passed at their regular intervals, and they beyond them at the stars in the velvety night sky.

" I didn't want to know the truth," he finally answered, "I've been gone for so long I knew that you had either forgotten me, or moved on and taken the next step with Mamoru-san. I knew I was too late the first time, and I thought I was too late a second time."

"Seiya, I never forgot you," Usagi answered. After that they talked for a while about how things were, what Usagi had gotten up to in the last few years. Seiya wanted all of the gossip, including who were Makoto and Rei's dates. Seiya queried about the senshi and whether or not they had needed to use their powers at all since the last battle. Finally, they pulled into the underground parking of the building where Usagi now lived.

"You moved, Odango!" Seiya noted.

"Yeah, I moved into Mamo-chan's apartment last year. He hasn't really been here much, so I've pretty much been on my own a lot for the last year, but everyone comes over every now and then." Seiya had expected as much, but it still saddened him. He tried to hide his misery behind a mask, but he knew he'd never be as good at it as Yaten and Taiki were. They exited the elevator, and Usagi led the way down the hall to the large flat. If there was one thing Usagi was good at, it was cleaning up. She had always been organized, which confused a lot of people, especially since she had such a lazy attitude for everything else. Seiya knew she was proud that her apartment was clean when she was inviting people in by the sly smile she tried to hid.

"You keep a clean home," he said quietly, taking in his surroundings. Usagi nodded as she took his shoes and tucked them carefully in the corner. She sat down on the floor to take her own shoes off her feet. AS her feet slipped out of the strappy heels, she let a sigh of relief escape. He knew from experience those shoes were not the kind of things you wanted to walked around in for long periods of time.

Leading Seiya to her room she offered him a beverage, which he refused, and so she continued down to the room.

"I just have to get changed," she told him, as they walked down the hall, she opened the door and gestured that he come in.

"I thought you were changing, Odango," he grinned. Usagi turned scarlet.

"There is a washroom attached to this room," she explained. He entered the room, trying to remember the last time he had been in her room. The room was decorated in a very similar fashion, with bunnies, a book shelf full of Manga and a general girlish theme. The bed was unmade and he could tell that she had woken in a panic that morning to have left the blankets in a knot the way they were. Stacked on the desk was a series of photographs, a few that he recognized of her and Mamoru and a small pink hair girl he didn't know. As his gaze swept down the line, he realised that the last one was a picture of the two of them. At first he couldn't remember having the picture taken, but then he realised that it had been taken while they were all at the lake and he had been filming the movie with the others. He smiled as he remembered those nights that they spent together telling each other's deepest darkest secrets, give or take a few. His gaze then shifted from the row of photographs to the desk where a few loose sheets and pens littered the surface. An envelope caught his eye.

"What's this," he called, stepping across the room to the desk and picking up the letter.

"What?" Usagi asked, stepping out of the bathroom to see what he was looking at. Seiya was taken off guard when he saw he in the cute shorts and tank top she was wearing. He felt himself getting hot again, but managed to shake off the feeling long enough to lift the envelope so she could see it. "NO!" Usagi cried, lunging forward trying to wrench the envelope out of his hands. It was too late. By the time she had crossed the room, he had flipped over the letter to expose the name on the front. There, written in black ink was the name "SEIYA". Seiya's eyes widened as he read the name, trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Odango? Did you know I was back?" He asked, trying to understand what was in his hand. Usagi shook her head frantically. "What is it then?" Usagi didn't answer; she just bent down and opened the bottom drawer on the desk. The drawer was packed full with letters, as she pulled them out, Seiya realised that each one of them was addressed to him.

"Ever since you left, there's been something missing. When Mamo-chan went to America, I realised that I didn't feel like I was missing anything more. One day while writing to him, I realised what was missing was you. In an attempt to keep you around, I started writing letters to you. I just I thought that for an entire year, I wrote letters to Mamo-chan even though he never responded and that it kept him real to me that entire time," Usagi explained in a whisper, continuing to stare firmly at the ground. Although she readily explained the letter, she still looked terrified Seiya realised, and he started to wonder what was written in the letters. He felt that right now was not the time to find out. Accepting that he couldn't push her into letting him read the letter, he replaced on the desk with a small smile.

"You know you can tell me anything, Odango," Seiya told her, bringing his hand to under her chin and lifting it so that her eyes met his. He looked down at her with such intense passion that Usagi tried to avoid his gaze, but to no avail. As he tried to pull her in closer to his body, he felt her tense. It was the same old story; she would do anything to avoid her feelings for him because of Mamoru. He continued to try and make her understand his pain and longing through his touch and stare, and after a tense few seconds she relaxed. Seiya felt this was his chance and brought his lips down to meet hers. He couldn't have imagined her lips being more perfect. They were soft and warm. Seiya was sure he was dreaming now. It had all been a dream.

She proved him wrong. She kissed him back. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected that. He put a hand behind her head, entwining his fingers in her hair, which had mostly escaped its buns. His other hand cupped the small of her back. He pulled her body against his and lost all control.

Suddenly he felt hot, and as if his clothing was too heavy. He wanted to feel her skin against his own. She obviously was thinking along the same lines. He could feel her hands fiddling with the buttons on his jacket. One by one, she undid the buttons. The wait was tantalizing, but when the last button came free, he reluctantly let her go so he could pull the jacket off. The ferocity with which he removed the jacket pulled his shirt out from his pants.

He couldn't stop himself any more, and his hands found her waist. First it was his thumbs that slide under the soft fabric of her shirt, and before he knew it, his entire hand was in direct contact with the skin on her sides.

**A/N: Don't worry... there is more to come...the chapter was getting a bit long... and I didn't want to bore you... =) next chapter will be a continuation of this... yum =) Seiya is one sexy beast if I do say so myself =) anyways... Hope you liked it.**

**Ps. You can follow me on twitter StarFighter372 or on DeviantART at darkprincess3285. You can see some of my cosplays there =)**


	10. Chapter 8: Guilty Pleasure

**The Only Thing I'll Ever Need**

**Chapter 8: Guilty Pleasure**

Usagi couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. Her emotions were running wild. She hadn't thought it possible to run through such a wide spectrum of emotions in such a short time. It had started with anger: anger at Seiya who was snooping and found the letters, anger at herself for confessing so much, anger at Mamoru for leaving her there alone. Next came the fear: the fear that she was alone and there was no one who would protect her or hold her, fear that her heart was going to end up broken, fear that she was going to break someone's heart. After that, she couldn't stop the next emotion from rolling over her, longing. Longing to have someone hold her; longing for Seiya.

She had been so alone for so long, that she had forgotten how this felt. The passion, the longing, the need, the ferocity were all distantly familiar, however she couldn't remember ever feeling the loss of all control the way she was now. Seiya had pulled her into his arms and just like that she no longer had control over her body. It moved of its own accord. Somewhere deep inside her mind she could feel a small voice yelling for her to stop and that she would regret this, but a more powerful voice urged her to continue. She looked up at Seiya from underneath her eyelashes and tried seduce him with her bright blue eyes. Only it seemed to be a losing battle because he was winning the battle, she could feel his hands on her skin creeping up higher, cupping her breast, as his lips moved reluctantly away from hers, and began caressing her neck. She moaned and wished he would never stop.

It didn't take her much longer to coax him out of the black collared shirt he favoured while on stage. With slow, deliberate movements, she had unbuttoned the shirt, and helped him pull it off. For a moment the two of them stood facing each other, breathing heavily. He wore only his pants, partially undone and the yellow tie hung down over his well muscled chest. She trailed her fingers over the grooves the muscles created, savouring the feeling of his skin. She ran her hands up his arms, feeling as he tensed ever so slightly; he was getting ready to pounce.

He slipped his thumb under her shirt again, this time hooking it under his thumb and ripping it off over her head. With that movement, her hair finally came loose of its binding, and flowed freely down her back. Seiya tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her in for another kiss. She grabbed the tie around his neck, and pulled him towards the unmade bed.

Usagi pulled away from his kiss for a moment as they kneeled on her bed. She wanted this so badly. Seiya looked like he did too. His hands swept up her back and fiddled with the back of her bra for a second, before it came undone.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. He then brushed his lips over her neck, which made her skin tingle with anticipation. She threw her head back, and let a soft moan escape from her lips. Try though she might, she couldn't remember ever feeling this way with Mamo-chan. She fumbled with the zipper on his pants, folding over the corners, exposing the black boxers underneath. He ran his hands down her back and tried t rip off the shorts she was wearing.

Before she was really aware of what was happening, Seiya was on top of her, kissing her neck, kissing her chest, kissing her. She arched her back. The feeling of his skin against hers was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. She could feel her skin burning and tingling. She want him, and only him.

And then he was inside of her. At first there was pain, but then as he pushed in deeper, the pain transformed into pleasure. She ran her hands down his back. She didn't really know what was happening. Her mind was blank. All she knew was Seiya. Seiya was the perfect lover. He was gentle and rough. He was fast and slow. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it.

He filled her so completely. He felt so perfect. He moved inside of her, making her gasp and moan. She wanted him to take her to a place she'd never been before.

"Usagi" he whispered.

She could feel the edge; the climax. He let out a soft moan. They both came at the same time. She let out a scream, not in pain, but pleasure.

He lay on top of her, breathing heavily. It took a moment for them to catch their breath, but when they did, Seiya propped himself up on his elbows and looked down into Usagi's eyes. A soft smile played across his lips as he looked down at her. She smiled back at him.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep as she was curling up against his warm, naked body, as he hugged her close, was whispering "Sorry" to ears that would never hear her voice. That night was the first night in years that she didn't dream. The darkness enveloped her as she slept. Somewhere in her subconscious she was aware of Seiya and his proximity. Somewhere, the dam that had been holding back all of her feelings for Seiya had burst. Maybe it was the calm that had washed over her from no longer having to hold back her feelings that was what kept the dreams at bay. Usually she would have dreamt of Seiya. But tonight, he was right there, holding her close to him. Tonight, she was floating on a cloud, in a place where only she and Seiya existed.

The sun peaked through the curtains early the next morning, shining down on Usagi's face, threatening to wake her up out of her dream. _Today is the day,_ she thought, _today is Haruka and Michiru's wedding. I don't want to wake up though. That dream was so wonderful. _She realised that this was the first time she had actually admitted to herself that she loved Seiya. She stretched out, realising that all her muscles were sore, as if she had spent the entire day before on her feet, in high heels, and then had proceeded to do a heavy workout. _That's odd,_ she thought, _I don't remember that_. She threw her arms out to the sides, where she struck a sleeping body. She froze, trying to remember who was in the bed with her. _I don't remember Mamo-chan coming home._ Pausing, she listened to the sound of the person's breathing. It sounded so calm and soothing. She could feel their warmth seeping into her. She cracked her eyelid open against the blazing sun and turned slightly to see, _SEIYA! _

_It wasn't a dream! He really did come back! OH MY GOD! _

She sat up, and looked down at Seiya. Still sleeping, Seiya looked like a gentle angle, so peaceful and content looking. His hair had been ripped out of its pony tail at some point during the night's passion, and was now fanned out behind him. It was hard for Usagi not to appreciate Seiya's bare chest with its rippling muscles. The very thought of his strength, only a portion of which Usagi was sure he had shown her the night before, made her long for him to take her again. Even though she wanted to wake him up, she decided against it because of the small smile that rested on his lips.

Carefully, she slid out of the bed. As she stood up, she realised she was still naked, but it didn't bother her. She grabbed the towel on the back of the door, and tip toed across the room to the bath room. The least she could do was shower and be presentable before Seiya woke up.

Wishing that the shower wasn't so loud, Usagi pulled back the curtain and jumped into the shower. Closing her eyes, she allowed the hot water to run over her body. She blocked everything out, except the sound of the pounding water and the sensation of the hot water. It had been a therapy for her over the years. Often she would just stand in the shower for a couple of minutes, boiling hot water running over her skin. She would just stand and try to forget everything. Sometimes she would cry. Today was different. Today there wasn't a reason to want to forget him. Today there wasn't a reason to cry. She smiled as the thought of a sleeping Seiya filled her mind.

"Hey, Odango! Why didn't you wake me up?" Came a voice from behind her. A warm body pressed up against hers from behind. Arms wrapped around her and caressed her body.

"Seiya!" she fumbled, trying to keep her cool as his fingers traced the contours of her legs. "I... you... you looked so peaceful... I didn't want to wake you..." she turned around to face him, and he pulled her in tighter.

"Ah, but I was dreaming of you. Besides, did you think I would pass up another chance to see you?" Usagi blushed furiously. "Don't be shy," he whispered in her ear, "I thought we were passed that." For a moment, Usagi looked Seiya in his cerulean eyes, then a smiled crossed her lips and she pulled him into her arms, and for a time, the two of them just stood under the pounding hot water. Their moment of peaceful passion was interrupted when the sound a cell phone ringing from Usagi's bedroom drifted into the bathroom. "Fuck."

"What?" Usagi asked, pulling away from Seiya so she could get a read on his expression.

"That's Taiki," Seiya answered, looking worried for a moment, then looking back down at Usagi.

"Arn't you going to get it?"

"Nah, I'm here with you, Taiki can wait," Seiya whispered, then pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was passionate like the night before, it made her skin tingle with anticipation. The phone started ringing again. Seiya broke away from the kiss.

"It must be important," Usagi said, disappointed that the kiss had ended. Seiya nodded, and stepped out of the shower. "Take my towel," she offered, to which Seiya's only response was grabbing the towel off the top of the closed toilet seat, and wrapping it around his waist. Water was still dripping from his hair as he walked back into the bed room.

Usagi let her imagination go wild as she imagined Seiya standing in her bed room, with only a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair as he answered the phone. She imagined the sun glinting off his wet chest_. _ She heard his voice drift into the room through the open door.

"Hello?" there was a pause for a moment. "Taiki, wait... where are you? What's happened?... FUCK! I'll be there as soon as I can... No, I won't bring her... bye." Usagi's mind raced as she tried to understand the conversation she had just heard. Seiya poked his head back into the bath room. "Odango? I have to leave. Taiki and... Taiki is in trouble."

**A/N: Hey all... sorry that it took so long to update. I lost power for a couple of days at my house, so I had no access to the internet... and very limited access to my computer. Also I was having issues writing this chapter. I didn't really know where to go with it. I hope it lived up to your expectations. RxR ^^**


	11. Chapter 9: Let the Sun Rain Down

The Only Thing I'll Ever Need

Chapter 9: Let the Sun Rain Down

Grabbing the phone off of the desk where he had left it the night before, Seiya wondered what was so important that Taiki was interrupting him. He flipped open the phone, wrapping the towel he had grabbed from the bathroom around his waist. The water from the shower was dripping from his bangs into his eyes.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. He was greeted with a voice that sounded concerned, with a hint of panic colouring the words.

"Seiya? Thank God. They're back. They have Ami. I can't hold them off much longer," Taiki said. Panic crept up Seiya's spine. How had _they_ found them here? Had_ they_ followed them, abandoned Kinmoku when_ they_ realised that the Starlights had left. Somewhere deep down, he wondered maliciously if Kakyuu had anything to do with this, but then he shook the vicious thought from his mind. His princess was pure and wonderful. If _they _had followed the Starlights to earth, Kakyuu had no idea,or something much more terrible had happened to Kakyuu. His mind started whirling as he began imagining Kinmoku in ruins again, his princess lying in the rubble, alone, helpless, dying.

"Taiki, wait... where are you? What happened?" Seiya tried to keep his voice calm as he asked the question. He knew that Usagi could probably hear him, but he didn't want to worry her. He didn't want to involve her with _them. _They were after senshi. He could allow Usagi to be harmed because of her identity as Sailor Moon.

"We're at the park. Ami and I were walking through the park and we were attacked by _them._ I tried to warn her, but she... she transformed. They took her when they found out what she was. I tried to fight them, but I can't do it alone."

"FUCK!" Seiya swore loudly, then suddenly remembering Usagi cursed at himself for letting his emotions get away from him like that. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he told Taiki, keeping his voice low and calm.

"Don't bring Usagi. I don't want her pulled into this too. Try and get a hold of Yaten if you can," Taiki answered, voicing exactly what Seiya had been thinking.

"I won't bring her," Seiya said quietly, more to himself than Taiki. "Bye." He flipped the phone shut and sat down on the edge of the untidy bed. He dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes. How could this be happening? Everything was perfect. He guessed that maybe it was all too perfect. His dream come true was turning into a nightmare. "Fuck," he whispered, then stood up, throwing the phone on the bed with all the force he could muster.

He scouted the room for his clothes, which were strewn all over the floor where he and Usagi had thrown them the night before in the heat of the moment. He started pulling on his boxers as he strided across the room to the bathroom door. Poking his head into the bathroom, he could see that Usagi was still standing in the shower. He took one look at her naked figure and wished against all hope that this nightmare was just that, and soon he would wake up with Usagi in his arms. He sighed as he tried to fight off the desire that was welling up inside of him again.

"Odango?" he called. He felt her blue eyes meet his. They were filled with confusion and sadness. "I have to leave. Taiki is in trouble." He ducked out of the room, throwing the towel back over the toilet seat where he had found it, and went back into the room to finish dressing. He would have to leave his hair loose for now. It would take too long to tie it back right now.

He was buttoning up his shirt when Usagi stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in the towel, looking sad and confused. He hated to leave her with no explanation, but knowing Usagi, if he told her the truth, she would want to get involved. He couldn't allow her to get hurt.

"What happened?" she asked. He was worried she would ask him that.

"It's nothing; Taiki just got into an accident and needs me to go help him out. Everything will be fine," Seiya tried to assure her, but he could hear worry creeping up in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, her piercing blue eyes searching him, trying to figure out what he was hiding from her. Seiya only nodded and grunted as he tightened his tie.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. "Please stay here." He had hoped that his request had come off as his desire to pick up where they left off when he returned, but he knew that the anxiety that was colouring his tone probably made his request sound exactly like how it was intended, _stay here so you don't get hurt. _Usasgi just stood on the threshold of the bathroom door, holding the towel up by hugging herself. He could see that she knew he was hiding something and that she was worried for him. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the pain he was causing her. He pulled on his shoes and rushed out the door.

"Later, Odango!" he called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him, trying to sound like his usual light hearted self. He wasn't even in the elevator when he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Yaten. The doors closed on the elevator. The phone rang once. The elevator started to descend. The phone rang again. Seiya looked around the elevator and felt as if the walls were closing in on him. The phone rang a third time. The breath caught in Seiya's chest as he fought off panic. The line clicked indicating that the call had connected.

"Hello?" said an irritated voice on the other end of the line.

"Yaten? Taiki is in trouble. We need your help. Now," Seiya tried to impress the urgency of the situation.

"This better be fucking good," Yaten grumbled.

"It's _them,_" Seiya told his friend.

"Fuck!"

"Meet us in the park. Don't bring Minako," Seiya instructed.

"How did you..." Yaten sounded flustered as he realised that Seiya had deducted where he was and what he was doing.

"I'm not an idiot, besides, where do you think I was when I got the call?" Silence. "Just meet us in the park as soon as possible." Seiya debated transforming in the elevator, but decided against it because he knew he would have to run to the park which was a few blocks away, and he didn't fancy the idea of running to the park in Sailor Star Fighter's heels.

The elevator doors opened, and he took off at a run, his long black hair trailing out behind him. He took long strides, trying to decrease the time it would take to cover the distance between Usagi's apartment and the park. He focused on running and on nothing else. His tie flew over his shoulder, dancing in the wind behind him with his hair. He had left his jacket in Usagi's apartment, his shirt was only half buttoned, exposing his chest underneath. As he ran, he passed a group of girls, all of whom were chattering idly about something, but paused when they saw him coming.

"It's Seiya-kun!" one of them shrieked as he got close enough for them to recognize him.

"Seiya?" the girls tried to crowd around him. They called a whole bunch of things at him like "Marry me, Seiya!" or "Seiya, you're so hot!" He dashed around them, ignoring their comments, and imagining their faces falling as they realised he didn't care. _Just keep running_, he thought, thinking that he was running not only to help Taiki, but to save Usagi in the long run.

He finally reached the park and skidded around the corner of a small building. As he rounded the corner, he saw Sailor Star Maker standing at the ready in the center of a large grassy field, about 50 meters or so away from three figures. The closest of the three figures was a man. He was tall, and muscular. The man stood with his legs shoulder width apart, and his hand pushing open the black, calf length, leather coat, exposing both the red t-shirt and the large pistol that rested on his hip. His legs were clad in black leather legging and heavy black boots that laced up the front. Even from the distance that Seiya was from the man, he could see the man's blue eyes glinting with malicious glee. Beside him was a tall, slender woman, who was dressed in a similar fashion, with tresses of black hair cascading down her back and black eyes narrowed in distaste. Seiya knew who these people were. They called themselves the Peace Keepers. The two that were standing in the field were called Crichton and Sune. Sune was holding Sailor Mercury to her, using her as a shield, with a gun pressed to the senshi's head. This was bad.

Quickly, Seiya ducked behind the building and looked around to make sure no one could see him. The girls he had passed a few moments ago had vacated the park, and now the only people in proximity were Maker, Mercury, and their attackers. Satisfied that no one could see him, Seiya cried out:

"Fighter Star Power, Make-up!"

The sensation of the transformation was unnerving. There wasn't really a way to explain how it felt to physically change from male to female, and recently, it had become so uncomfortable to transform into Sailor Star Fighter. Seiya had become accustom to his male body, and in fact had started to prefer it over his original female body. He would have given up the form altogether if it wasn't for the fact that he was more powerful as Sailor Star Fighter.

When the transformation was complete, Fighter pressed her back up against the building. She would have to think quickly. What could she do that would allow Maker to get both herself, and Mercury out safely. Her mind was whirling. She would have to cause some sort of distraction, but she would also have to disarm Crichton. Looking around the corner, she saw that Crichton had pulled the gun out and had it aimed at Maker's head. Maker had crouched lower, readying herself to attack when the time was right.

"All we wanted was a peaceful life!" Maker's voice drifted across the field.

"We cannot just turn a blind eye. You senshi have caused so much damage in the galaxy. You must be eradicated, otherwise you will wreak havoc again," Crichton called back. Then the idea came to Fighter. All she had to do was get Maker's attention.

Fighter was frantically thinking of a way that she could get the attention of her comrade when a flock of birds flew out of a tree behind her. Maker turned slightly to see what had caused the disturbance, and caught a glimpse of Fighter. Fighter winked at Maker and instigated her plan.

While they were still distracted, Fighter cried out "Star Serious Laser!" Her aim was true, striking Crichton's hand so he dropped the gun. Maker darted forward in that moment, smashing Sune in the face with her elbow, knocking the woman unconscious. With another shift movement, she kicked the gun away from Crichton, who had dropped to his knees, scrambling to pick up his weapon.

Fighter rushed forward and picked up the gun, while Maker crouched down and help Mercury to her feet. Holding Mercury in a protective fashion, Maker picked up the gun that Sune had dropped and aimed it a Crichton's face.

"We have no quarrel with you. Leave now, let us live in peace. If you ever return, you will find we are not so pleasant," Maker whispered menacingly. Fighter stepped forward, also aiming the gun at Crichton.

"We will leave, for now. But mark my words, senshi. We will be back," Crichton answered, bending down to pick up his unconscious partner, turned on his heel , and left. The man stopped for a moment, turned around and let out one final warning, "You can't hide from us!" and with that, the two were gone. For a moment, Fighter and Maker stood in the center of the park, the breeze catching their hair, which whipped around their faces. Maker pulled Mercury closer into her body as she started to quiver. Fighter guessed she was fighting off tears caused by the shock of being used as a hostage.

For a moment, everything was quiet, and then the sound of high heeled boots striking the ground as someone ran across the paved path reached them. Fighter and Maker looked up to see Healer racing towards them.

"I missed the fight? What a waste," she groaned, stopping in her track when she noticed that there was no longer an enemy.

"If you weren't so slow, you would have been able to fight," mocked Fighter, who was turning back into Seiya. Healer made a face at Seiya . Then Seiya turned to Maker and Mercury. "You can't tell anyone about this," Seiya told Mercury. "If they asked why you are scratched up, you got into a car accident with Taiki."

"Why should I lie to my friends?" Mercury challenged.

"Because if they find out that there are more senshi here, they will be back. And next time, they won't leave so easily."

"If they come back, we will tell them the truth," Taiki murmured, trying to calm Ami down.

**A/N: OMG! I just had to whip out the next chapter because I had so many good ideas for it. What's going to happen next? Who knows, guess you are going to have to wait and find out! Please RxR**


	12. Chapter 10: Not Alone

The Only Thing I'll Ever Need

Chapter 10: Not Alone

Yaten hadn't been able to believe it when Seiya had told him that _they _were here on Earth. It seemed so unlikely that they would find them here on this rural planet that almost nobody in the galaxy knew about. And yet, the conviction in Seiya's voice told him that it was true. It didn't matter how or why they had been found, just that they had. And it was up to the starlights to make sure that nobody got caught in the crossfire, most importantly the senshi here on earth. _They _had to be dealt with now.

Yaten had left Minako in the apartment where they had spent the night together. It hadn't all been sex the night before. There were times in between the bouts of passion where Yaten and Minako had just laid in each other's arms, talking about anything and everything.

Minako had become a famous idol after the Starlights had left Earth. That much had not surprised Yaten. Minako had caught his eye on many occasions, and that in itself was a rare occasion. Now she was performing every other week. She told him about some of the crazier shows she had performed in. Shows where fans had climbed onto the stage in the middle of songs, only to be taken out by guards, or shows where wild fights had started in the crowd, or even shows with streakers. Yaten was thankful nothing of the sort had ever happened at one of the Three Lights shows.

Minako had even told him about a duet she had written but she could never find someone she wanted to sing it with. She had then looked up at Yaten as if to say: "Will you?" Understanding her questioning gaze, he had smiled down at Minako and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want me to do it with you?" Yaten had asked. Her face broke out in a broad grin. She had then thrown her arms around him and kissed him passionately. They had broken apart only for a moment, and then Minako had started kissing his neck, making his skin crawl with anticipation. Sometimes he loved having the insight he did into the women psyche. That was when had his cell phone rung.

"Fuck," he had whispered. Minako had stopped kissing him to look curiously at the phone. "It's Seiya," he grumbled. Of all the people to call him, Seiya was the person he least expected right now. He had thought Seiya was with Usagi, and even if he hadn't gotten into her pants yet, he would still be trying. With a heavy sigh, Yaten had reached over to his bed side table and grabbed the phone. He looked at it for a minute, trying to decide if he really wanted to answer it, but decided that if Seiya was calling it must be important, so he flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he had said into the phone, he was irritated that Seiya had interrupted his time with Minako.

"Yaten?" Seiya had asked. He sounded exasperated. Yaten thought _who else you blockhead? _Before answering yes. "Taiki is in trouble. We need your help. Now." Seiya was talking in short abrupt sentences, he sounded out of breath and panicked, but this had to be a joke. Seiya was very good at acting.

"This better be good," he growled at Seiya. Seiya's next words send a cold chill down his spine Yaten had tried to stay calm, but he had jolted straight up, and knew that his eyes were wild with panic.

"It's _them_," Seiya had told him.

"FUCK!" he swore, his fear and alarm had now started to frighten Minako, who moved away from him and was scrutinizing him with her large blue eyes. He lifted a hand and put it behind her neck, stroking her cheek with his thumb, trying to impress on her that everything would be okay.

"Meet us in the park. Don't bring Minako," Seiya had instructed him. Yaten was shocked when he heard Seiya say Minako's name. How did he even know who he was with? Seiya was long gone before he had taken Minako back to the apartment, and he was sure that Seiya hadn't come in the night before.

"How did you…" Yaten spluttered. With a soft laugh, Seiya had responded with:

"I'm not an idiot, besides, where did you think I was when I got the call?" Yaten didn't respond as he thought about what Seiya had said. Obviously Seiya was with Usagi, but the way he said it made Yaten think that something more had happened between the star-crossed lovers. "Just meet us in the park as soon as possible." The phone line had clicked then, indicating that the call had been cut off.

"Minako, something's happened. I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as I can. And then we can talk to our producer's about that song," Yaten had told her, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring into those deep, sad, blue eyes. He never wanted her out of his sight again. However, if he had to choose between putting her in danger and letting her out of his sight, he would chose the lesser of two evils. He had pushed himself out of the bed and searched the floor for clothing. Minako just sat on the bed, her hair falling down around her face. Yaten thought she looked like a fallen angel. After pulling on his pants and shirt, which was still unbuttoned, he crossed back to the bed and put a finger under her chin to get her to look him in the eye. "Don't be sad, my angel. I'll be back before you know it." He leand forward and kissed her gently on the cheek, then on the lips. Then he had straightened up and turned on his heel, leaving the room and the apartment. He was running before he was out the door.

Now he was running towards the park. It was a good five or six blocks from where he lived, but he knew that he could make it there in decent time. Off in the distance he could see a flock of birds taking flight. They flew off into the sun and were soon out of sight. He could hear the chattering of fan girls as he got closer to the park. He could see them rounded the corner, about four of them, talking animatedly about something. _Shit_ he thought. The last thing he needed right now was fan girls. He took a detour before they could spot him, going the long way around a building in the park.

He remembered when _they_ first arrived on Kinmoku. Three years of peace and rebuilding had been wasted in a week. Nothing remained of what they were trying to do. But, somewhere deep down, he thought that the three of them welcomed a distraction.

_Healer could sense something wasn't right. There was something coming. For a long time now she could feel it, somewhere in the distance grasps of the galaxy, but she couldn't quite put his finger on it. For the last few weeks, that feeling had been growing strong, and it was scaring her. She had to tell someone, and right now the only people she trusted were Fighter and Maker. She knew Maker was busy helping the Princess plant a garden somewhere in the east district today, but Fighter was probably taking her day off. _

_Healer walked towards Fighter's quarters trying to shake the uneasy feeling that was growing in her chest. She reached the door and noticed it was closed. Before going to earth, Fighter almost never closed her door, but it had become more and more common for her in the recent months. It had been two and a half long years, and she had not moved on. Healer didn't think any of them had, but she and Maker were just better at hiding the truth than Fighter was. _

_Grabbing the handle of the door, she tried to open it, but the handle wouldn't budge. _She locked herself in? _she thought, wiggling the handle again to confirm that it was locked. _

"_Fighter?" she called. No answer. She knocked gently on the door. "FIGHTER?" she called. This wasn't good. What if she had gotten hurt? She had to make sure everything was okay. She rattled the door handle again. Then an idea came to Healer. Maybe she wasn't the only weak one. "Seiya?" a grunt came from inside the room. So it was true. Healer wasn't the only one that longed for the past. "Let me in!" she called. Healer heard feet shuffling across the floor, and then the lock click. Seiya cracked the door, peering through the small gap with his cerulean eye. Healer pushed the door open a bit further. _

"_What?" he growled. _

"_You can't stay…" Healer took a good look at Seiya, he looked as if he had been crying. "Seiya?" _

"_So you know my secret," he whispered, averting his eyes in shame. _

"_Fighter… Seiya…" Healer wanted to tell Seiya the truth, that he wasn't the only one who felt this way. _

"_Just go," he told Healer, who backed away from the door and turned and ran. She had never expected this. Fighter was strong. Sure she had moped around a lot more in recent months, but never had Healer expected that she was actually bringing back Seiya the same way Healer had been bringing back Yaten. _

_In fact, Yaten would sit in his quarters for hours, strumming on the guitar, writing songs for the day when he would return to Earth and sing them to Minako. _

_It was a year later when _they _arrive and tore apart everything. For the first time Healer thought that she was going to die, and she would never see Minako again. _

The memories of that time were flooding his vision as he ran. Tears were prickling beanth the surface, and he tried to wipe them away. He would never let the pain that he had experienced that day when _they_ had arrived to hurt Minako.

When he came around the other side he could hear Fighter's voice. "Star Serious Laser!" _Good,_ he thought,_ I'm not too late. _And he ducked behind the building again to transform.

"Healer Star Power, Make-up" He could feel the wind throwing his hair around his face. It was sudden. Everything changed. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He had grown accustom to Yaten's body, and hated changing back and forth. When the transformation had stopped, Healer barely took the time to get her bearings before running off in the direction she had heard Fighter's voice in. Running as fast as she could in the two inch heels that were part of being a Sailor Starlight, she rounded the corner to see Fighter, Maker, and Mercury standing in the center of a large field. Mercury was tucked safely in Maker's arms as Fighter stared off into the distance, her hair loose and swirling around her face. The battle was over.

"I missed the fight? What a waste!" she whined as she got close enough to be heard. Fighter turned to her companion with a small smile.

"If you weren't so slow," Fighter mocked, "then maybe you would have been able to fight!" A soft light shone around Fighter, and when it was gone, there stood Seiya, looking disheveled and tired. His shirt was half buttoned up and his tie was loose, he had obviously forgotten to do up his hair before running out the door. He smiled at Healer, then turned to Ami and Taiki, who had also returned to their civilian forms. "You can't tell anyone about this," Seiya warned. "If they ask why you're scratched up, you got into an accident with Taiki."

"Why should I lie to my friends?" Ami asked, somewhat affronted.

"Because if _they_ found out that there are more senshi here, they will be back. And next time they won't leave so easily." Seiya told her. Taiki murmured something in her ear to which she nodded.

"We have a meeting with our producer soon," Taiki said to Seiya and Yaten.

"Guess I have to make myself presentable," Seiya laughed, looking down at his untidy clothes. Yaten laughed.

"You're telling me. You look like you jumped out of bed and ran here," Yaten giggled.

"You're not far off," Seiya growled.

"So tell me, did you really get her in bed?" Yaten asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Seiya's only response was a smile and a wink.

"I'll never tell," he replied, and walked off, Taiki and Ami following him. They hadn't walked more than a few meters when a figure came running around the corner. It was a disheveled looking woman who was holding a camera in her hand. As the woman got closer, Yaten could see a long black pony tail trailing out behind her and recognized that it was Reiko, the reporter from the night before. When she saw the Three Lights and Ami, she stopped in her tracks, put the camera up to her eye and started frantically taking pictures. Yaten stormed over to the woman and blocked her view of Ami and Taiki.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yaten snapped, pushing the camera away from the woman's face.

"Taking pictures," she replied indicating her camera. "Who's that girl with Taiki-san?"

"That isn't any of your business," Yaten growled at the women, remembering why he hated being an idol. The paparazzi would take anything and blow it out of proportion. Of course, she wasn't far off in thinking that Ami was Taiki's love interest. "Please leave us alone!"

"Where is Aino Minako-chan? You seemed very friendly with her last night," Reiko asked, pulling out the tape recorder from the night before and holding it up to Yaten's face. He frowned at the woman and her tape recorder.

"We were discussing performing together at the Three Lights revival concert that will be held later this week," Yaten said simply, he paused for a moment, and saw that the woman was expecting more, so he added "We were friends before I left to travel. We were just catching up."

"How close are the two of you?" Reiko asked, pushing the tape recorder closer.

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Yaten repeated.

"My business is to know everything about the three of you," she told him simply. "I will get my chance to get the answers out of you. Mark my words." She packed away the tape recorder and turned on her heel, leaving the park.

"Oi!" Seiya called to Yaten, "Who is that?" He ran over to his friend to talk to him. As he got closer, Yaten was sure he could see the frustration seeping out of him.

"Chu Reiko, a reporter. She's really nosy, and intuitive. She's already picked up on the fact that you spent the night with Usagi, Ami and Taiki have a thing going, and I am in a relationship with Minako."

"I guess it's time we make those relationships public then," Seiya groaned, looking up to the sky.

"You can't," Yaten told Seiya, his eyes serious. "What do you think will happen if you go on the record saying that you are in a relationship with Usagi?" Seiya shrugged, obviously not thinking about the consequences of choosing a woman who already had a boyfriend. "Seiya, you idiot! That comment will get printed in magazines that will be sold all over the world. Mamoru-san will see us on the cover of the magazine, and read it out of interest. He will then find out that Usagi has been cheating on him and all hell will break loose. Is that what you really want?"

Seiya thought about that for a moment.

"No…" he mumbled.

"Right, well you have to go get changed. The meeting with our producer is soon, and I wanted to see if he would allow us to do a joint concert with Minako. I think it would bring a lot of popularity to us. He also wants to set up a few interviews and maybe another movie deal." Yaten told Seiya.

"Alright, alright, this time I'm bringing Odango though," he replied, winking at Yaten.

"FINE!" Yaten groaned, exasperated. Seiya ran off with a smile stretched across his face. Yaten laughed at Seiya's exuberance. It had been a long time since they had seen Seiya smile at all. As Taiki and Ami caught up with Yaten and they continued to walk through the park back to the apartment, Yaten couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Yaten stopped and turned towards the source of his unease, and he could have sworn he saw a shadow moving in the bushes lining the pathway.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! It's time for all my assignments to be due… I spent all day putting the finishing touches on my linguistics assignment… it was a nightmare! But I'm done everything now and I can finally relax and write something enjoyable. I'm sorry it was so boring… the next chapter will be the Three Lights Revival Concert… and some heavy shit is going to go down… DUN DUN DUN! And maybe after that a chapter from Taiki's POV…If you haven't already checked it out, I just started another SeiXUsa fic… this one is A/U… I'm having lots of fun with it! **


End file.
